harry potter nd da circle of light
by im a sparkly butterfly
Summary: hary gets left out in da rane but then he goes thru a portta nd ends up in anofer wrld! RATED 4 SAFTY!
1. Chapter 1

am: this iz ma first hp stry so plz tell me wat u think!!

Luv jess. XX

IMASPARKLYBUTTERFLYIMASPARKLYBUTTERFLYIMASPARKlYBUTTERFLYIMASPARKLYBUTTERFLYIMASPARKLYBUTTERFLY

it wuz a cold nite nd harry looked out da windo, his teeth cattering.

"U SHUT THE FUK UP, BOY!!"

it wuz vennin. He wuz yellin at harry and harry cryed out cuz his uncle uz bein a jerk.

"U Dun YELL ME!! ILL CALL DUMBEEDOR!" he yeled and vermin looked shoked.

"y he dat guy wiv a beard?"

harry nodded nd his unkle stared at him. "NAH DATS NOT RIGHT_" _(sry caps lock) "I dun nufin wrong"

pettinia cam downstares wif duddy "whats gon on"

"he gon call dat blasted weezed on me"

"get out. y"

"DATS WHAT ID LYKE TO NO!!" vermin screamdd a vain in his neck pussing.

Hairry wuz sad and a singel tear draped down hiz face "im gon liv now"

He grabed hiz owle earwig and his boomstik

"ITS MY LYFE!!" he shouted, ranning outside into da silver drops of rain.


	2. Chapter 2

An/ ok plz revue but not if ur mena UR ALL MEAN U SUK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thnx 2 u iv u reveuedd and ur nice and I hop u lyke da 2cond chap ill hav da nects up soon

IMASPARKLYBUTTERFLYIMASPARKLYBUTTERFLYIMASPARKlYBUTTERFLYIMASPARKLYBUTTERFLYIMASPARKLYBUTTERFLY

Hatty looked around there wuz no buss anywhere. He began to cri bittly

"y is every1 so mena 2 me" he sober "iz nut ma fault I dun hav enny parents"

all ina sudden ther wuz a woosh and a time portal appared. Harry stepped into it in socked amazme

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he shutted after a moment becuz it wasn't a time potta;!!!! It tunned him into a farry!!!111111111

harry was now pretty. Hiz hare was lng and black and his sparkly blu eys shivered in the light. He had wings da color of hiz eys and yer.

"wow im kute" hary mutared 2 himself as he saw his refrectio in da mirra dat had appeared nex 2 him.

He fund himself lokin arund and was surprazzed 2 c he was in this big land-plac wher dere was lotsa flowers. They wer pink and purple and stuff lyke dat and harry smelt dem pretily.

"dey gorgeous" he mummered dreamily

"POTER!! How dud we get here?" demanded drago who had also slept out of da potal. "ITS ALL UR FAULt POTTY!"

harry began 2 cried again. Evry1 h8ed him.

"wut u cry 4 potter? I dun mean it" malfot replied bewiddered.

"me gots no parants and im stuk here wiv YOU!" he shuted, suddenly mad. "y u hav 2 do this"

"im sory. Ma parentz died 2" Malfoy replied, tiz comin into hiz silverry eyes. Suddenly they were sobbing together out on the grund.

"amlfoy –u fairy 2" replad harry who wuz surprised

"yeah. Im not sure wut hapen I wuz eatin ma brakefas den I wuz gonna visit voddymor but I fell thru dis thingy"

"yer me 2" harry replied "cept I wasn't gon see voldort coz he gon kill me"

"dats sad, harry"

"yer"

hary loked drako. His blond hair was now a spakkely purpl and he wuz wearin a farry dress.

"I got cravvin 4 fairi brad'

"sam here. Lez see if we can find some"

so dey went looking for fairy bread. All of a sudden, tho, they heard voices.

"hermyne, we got 2 find him. Hez our mate ur freind"

ther was a sob. "WUZ our frend"

"bloddy hel pull urself 2gether, mate"

it was rondald and hermon

'UR A MUDBLOOD!" yelled drako but hiz voice wuz nuffin more dan a distant seagull on da horizontal

"boys, u shld b on ur vacction"

"OMG ITS DUMEEDOR!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111" shoured Draco "wut u dune here, u jerk"

he wuz in a pink tutu and his berd was glittery yelow. "I fell thru pottal"

"yerz same her. Wut we gonna do?"

they all loked at each ofe r b4 dumbedol busted into ters. "im so sry, harry! If id kept u wiv lupi and da others…"

"nah its ok" hary assred him "we gon get thru this 2gether"

"but wizzle and grunger cant hear us" said drako worriedly "we 2 small"

"well I fink were in farryland" sad harry thufully "we just gotta fit in w iv da fairies"

"ok well u can b hilary" daco said "im gona b dream and dubdor can b danni"

hilary gigged "ah cuz hiraly duff and deni meenog!'

yer" dream replied

"ok now we gut act lyke real feries" squeeled dani excitly "ok we all warin fairy clothe???/"

yer dey were


End file.
